The present invention relates generally to semiconductor fabrication techniques and, more particularly, to a method for fabricating ultra-small electrodes for use in phase or state changeable memory devices such as, for example, chalcogenide memory cells.
The use of electrically writable and erasable phase change materials (i.e., materials which can be electrically switched between generally amorphous and generally crystalline states or between different resistive states while in crystalline form) for electronic memory applications is known in the art and is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,716 to Ovshinsky et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,716 is believed to indicate generally the state of the art, and to contain a discussion of the current theory of operation of chalcogenide materials.
Generally, as disclosed in the aforementioned Ovshinsky patent, such phase change materials can be electrically switched between a first structural state where the material is generally amorphous and a second structural state where the material has a generally crystalline local order. The material may also be electrically switched between different detectable states of local order across the entire spectrum between the completely amorphous and the completely crystalline states. That is, the switching of such materials is not required to take place between completely amorphous and completely crystalline states but rather the material can be switched in incremental steps reflecting changes of local order to provide a xe2x80x9cgray scalexe2x80x9d represented by a multiplicity of conditions of local order spanning the spectrum from the completely amorphous state to the completely crystalline state.
The material exhibits different electrical characteristics depending upon its state. For instance, in its amorphous state the material exhibits a lower electrical conductivity than it does in its crystalline state.
These memory cells are monolithic, homogeneous, and formed of chalcogenide material selected from the group of Te, Se, Sb, Ni, and Ge. Such chalcogenide materials can be switched between numerous electrically detectable conditions of varying resistivity in nanosecond time periods with the input of picojoules of energy. The resulting memory material is truly non-volatile and will maintain the integrity of the information stored by the memory cell without the need for periodic refresh signals. Furthermore, the data integrity of the information stored by these memory cells is not lost when power is removed from the device. The subject memory material is directly overwritable so that the memory cells need not be erased (set to a specified starting point) in order to change information stored within the memory cells. Finally, the large dynamic range offered by the memory material provides for the gray scale storage of multiple bits of binary information in a single cell by mimicking the binary encoded information in analog form and thereby storing multiple bits of binary encoded information as a single resistance value in a single cell.
The operation of chalcogenide memory cells requires that a region of the chalcogenide memory material, called the chalcogenide active region, be subjected to a current pulse typically with a current density between about 105 and 107 amperes/cm2, to change the crystalline state of the chalcogenide material within the active region contained within a small pore. This current density may be accomplished by first creating a small opening in a dielectric material which is itself deposited onto a lower electrode material. A second dielectric layer, typically of silicon nitride, is then deposited onto the dielectric layer and into the opening. The second dielectric layer is typically on the order of 40 Angstroms thick. The chalcogenide material is then deposited over the second dielectric material and into the opening. An upper electrode material is then deposited over the chalcogenide material. Carbon is a commonly used electrode material, although other materials have also been used, for example, molybdenum and titanium nitride. A conductive path is then provided from the chalcogenide material to the lower electrode material by forming a pore in the second dielectric layer by the well known process of firing. Firing involves passing an initial high current pulse through the structure which passes through the chalcogenide material and then provides dielectric breakdown of the second dielectric layer, thereby providing a conductive path via the pore through the memory cell.
Electrically firing the thin silicon nitride layer is not desirable for a high density memory product due to the high current required and the large amount of testing time that is required for the firing.
The active regions of the chalcogenide memory cells within the pores are believed to change crystalline structure in response to applied voltage pulses of a wide range of magnitudes and pulse durations. These changes in crystalline structure alter the bulk resistance of the chalcogenide active region. The wide dynamic range of these devices, the linearity of their response, and lack of hysteresis provide these memory cells with multiple bit storage capabilities.
Factors such as pore dimensions (diameter, thickness, and volume), chalcogenide composition, signal pulse duration and signal pulse waveform shape have an effect on the magnitude of the dynamic range of resistances, the absolute endpoint resistances of the dynamic range, and the currents required to set the memory cells at these resistances. For example, relatively large pore diameters (e.g., about 1 micron) will result in higher programming current requirements, while relatively small pore diameters (e.g., about 500 Angstroms) will result in lower programming current requirements. The most important factor in reducing the required programming current is the pore cross sectional area.
The energy input required to adjust the crystalline state of the chalcogenide active region of the memory cell is directly proportional to the dimensions of the minimum lateral dimension of the pore (e.g., smaller pore sizes result in smaller energy input requirement). Conventional chalcogenide memory cell fabrication techniques provide a minimum lateral pore dimension, diameter or width of the pore, that is limited by the photolithographic size limit. This results in pore sizes having minimum lateral dimensions down to approximately 0.35 micron.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the affects of, one or more of the problems set forth above. In particular, the present invention provides a method for fabricating chalcogenide memory cells with minimum lateral dimensions below the photolithographic limit thereby reducing the required energy input to the chalcogenide active region in operation. The fabrication process for the chalcogenide memory cells further utilize reduced numbers of photolithographic masking processes thereby simplifying the fabrication process. As a result, the memory cells may be made smaller to provide denser memory arrays, and the overall power requirements for the memory cell are minimized.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a method of fabricating a chalcogenide memory cell is provided in which the chalcogenide memory element is contained within an ultra-small pore formed within a layer of insulative material. The method begins with the application of a layer of a first material onto a conductive substrate material. An edge feature is then formed in the layer of the first material. A layer of an insulative material is next applied onto the edge feature previously formed in the layer of the first material. A third material is then applied onto the layer of the insulative material. A portion of the layer of the third material is then removed. A portion of the layer of the insulative material is then removed to define a pore in the layer of the insulative material. A first conductive material layer is deposited into the pore. A layer of a chalcogenide material is then deposited into the pore and onto the layer of the first conductive material. Finally, a layer of a second conductive material is deposited into the pore and onto the layer of the chalcogenide material.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an alternative method of fabricating a chalcogenide memory cell is provided in which the chalcogenide memory element is positioned within an ultra-small pore formed within an insulative layer. The alternative method begins with the application of a layer of a insulative material onto a conductive substrate material. A layer of a second material is then applied onto the layer of the insulative material. An edge feature is then formed in the layer of the second material. An edge feature is then formed in the layer of the insulative material. A layer of a third material is then applied onto the edge features of the layers of the insulative and second materials. A portion of the layer of the third material is then removed. A portion of the layer of the insulative material is then removed to define a pore in the layer of the insulative material. A layer of a first conductive material is then deposited into the pore. A layer of a chalcogenide material is then deposited into the pore and onto the layer of the first conductive material. Finally, a layer of a second conductive material is deposited into the pore and onto the layer of the chalcogenide material.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, yet another alternative method of fabricating a chalcogenide memory cell is provided in which the chalcogenide memory element is positioned within an ultra-small pore formed within an insulative layer. The method generally begins with the application of a layer of an insulative material onto a conductive substrate material. A layer of a second material is then applied onto the layer of the insulative material. A layer of a third material is then applied onto the layer of the second material. An edge feature is then formed in the layer of the third material. A fourth material is then applied onto said edge feature of the layer of the third material. A portion of the layer of the fourth material is then removed. A portion of the layer of the second material is then removed to define a pore in the layer of the second material. A portion of the layer of the insulative material is then removed to define a pore in the layer of the insulative material. A layer of a first conductive material is then deposited into the pore. A layer of chalcogenide material is then deposited into the pore and onto the layer of the first conductive material. Finally, a layer of a second conductive material is deposited into the pore and onto the layer of the chalcogenide material.
The chalcogenide memory cells thus defined have a minimum lateral dimension ranging from approximately 500 to 4000 Angstroms.